Back to the Future
by Sajina
Summary: Harry und Hermine machen eine nicht freiwillige Reise in die Vergangenheit.


_Hi!_

_Die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling_

_Und die Story ist ein bisschen älter, es gibt einen SPOILER ZU BAND 5! Wer es also noch nicht gelesen hat (gibt es) liest lieber eine andere Geschichte. Es gibt kein Pairing._

_Es war ursprünglich ein Acht-Teiler (bei Animexx), aber hier (aufgrund der Länge) schnell mal zu One-Shot gemacht!_

_Und jetzt geht´s los! _

* * *

»Herm, wo sind wir gelandet?« fragte Harry.

»Ich weiß es nicht...Pass auf, da kommt jemand...schnell, dahinein!« Die beiden sprangen schnell in einem Busch nahe des Sees.

»Hermine...«, begann Harry, »ich weiß, wo wir sind.« Harry machte ein Gesicht wie Ron, wenn dieser eine Spinne sah. »Wir sind in Hogwarts vor über zwanzig Jahren! Da kommt mein Vater!«

»Dann sei ruhig Harry!« ermahnte ihn Hermine.

James setzte sich zusammen mit Remus, Sirius und Peter unter eine Buche, wo man gut die Mächen am See beobachten konnte, die ihre Schuhe auszogen und ihre Füße im Wasser kühlten. James packte einen Schnatz aus und Remus begann in einem Buch zu lesen. Ein Junge mit kinnlangen, fettigen Haaren und schwarzen Klamotten unterm Umhang kam ebenfalls aus der Schule. Es war Snape. Harry erinnerte sich, wo er jetzt hingehen wollte.

»Hermine, wir müssen hier weg! Snape wird gleich hier seine Prüfungsfragen durchgehen!« Er zog Hermine in einem anderen Busch in der Nähe, mit der Hoffnung, nicht gesehen zu werden. Er blieb trotzdem in der Nähe der Marauders und Snape.

»Harry, woher wusstest du das?« fragte Hermine.

»Also, das war eben...eben der Grund warum ich keine Okklumentik-Stunden mehr habe. Also, ich war allein in Snapes Büro, da stand das Denkarium von Dumbledore, welches Snape sich geliehen hat. Ich hab mich zu tief über das Denkarium gebeugt und dann bin ich hineingezogen worden... Und –« Harry wurde von Sirius unterbrochen, der gerade Snape erblickt hat. Harry reagierte sofort. »Schau lieber weg, Hermine, wird dir jetzt bestimmt nicht gefallen!«

Doch Hermine wollte wissen, was Sirius und James jetzt mit Snape anstellten.

»Was tun die da? Ist ja eklig...« meine Hermine, als Snape gerade kopfüber in der Luft hing und man seine Unterhose sehen konnte. »Tut denn keiner was?«

»Da...« Harry zeigte auf ein rothaariges Mädchen, welches auf James und Sirius zukam. »Meine Mutter.«

Liliy machte James zur Schnecke, verzog sich dann aber später beleidigt. James rief: »Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus ausziehe?«

Ab da wusste selbst Harry nicht, wie es weiter ging. Würde James Snape wirklich ausziehen? Würde er so weit gehen?

James setzte an, um Snape die Unterhose auszuziehen, da klingelte es.

»Schade...«, meinte James, »Dann eben das nächste Mal...«

Daraufhin fiel Snape zu einen schwarzen Bündel zusammen, rappelte sich aber schnell auf und ging in Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen. James lief zusammen mit den restlichen Marauders Snape hinterher. Remus war immer noch in das Buch vertieft.

»Wir müssen hier weg. Vielleicht sollten wir uns unter die Schüler mischen...«, dachte Hermine laut nach. »Aber dich müssen wir etwas verändern, Harry, du siehst deinen Vater zu ähnlich...« Hermine nahm Harry die Brille ab. »Ich hoffe, du kannst einigermaßen ohne Brille sehen.«

»Ich bin nicht ganz blind, ich sehe ohne Brille schon einigermaßen was. Was machst du da?«

Hermine versuchte mit etwas Wasser Harry die Haare zu glätten. Dies war jedoch ausichtslos, und so gab sich Hermine damit zufrieden, dass Harry ihr versprach, wenigstens sich nicht die Haare so wie James zu zerstrubbeln.

»Ein Glück, dass die in den letzten 30 Jahren nicht die Schuluniform geändert haben...« seufzte Hermine.

»Was soll das heißen, Hermine?«

»Naja, im Mittelalter hatten sie mal eine andere, und während der viktorianischen Zeit auch...Harry – du solltest endlich mal _Hogwarts – A History _lesen!«

»Schon gut, mach ich mal... Vielleicht sollte ich einen anderen Namen annhemen...ich glaube meinen Vater wird das nicht gefallen, wenn plötzlich ein anderer _Potter_ aus dem Nichts auftaucht und ihm dazu auch noch verdammt ähnlich sieht!«

»Vielleicht Harry _Miller_, das ist ein ziemlich neutraler Name. Und –« Hermine deutete auf Harrys Narbe, »Verdeck lieber die Narbe!«

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und strich sich die Haare über die Narbe.

»Hermine...Da gibt es noch ein Problem: Sie schreiben gerade ihre O.W.L.-Prüfungen!«

»Dann sind wir einfach nicht dabei! Ist das so schwer zu kapieren? Oder willst du die nochmal schreiben?«

Harry war überrascht, dass Hermine einmal in ihren Leben eine Prüfung schwänzen würde.

»Während die ihre Prüfungen schreiben, werde ich – nein, werden wir in der Bibliothek einen Weg finden müssen, wieder in unsere Zeit zurück zukommen!«

Die beiden gingen in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen an den Gryffindortisch und aßen zu Mittag. Als sie fertig waren, wollten Hermine und Harry eigentlich in die Bibliothek, doch sie wurden von den Marauders in der Eingangshalle aufgehalten. aufgehalten. James stellte sich vor Harry auf.

»Wer bist du?« fragte er.

»Ich? Ich bin Harry Miller«, antwortete Harry.

»Und wieso habe ich dich hier noch nie gesehen?«

»Weil du immer damit beschäftigt bist, Snape zu ärgern, _Potter_!« Harry genoss es, seinen fünfzehnjährigen Vater für die Sache mit Snape mal dranzukrigen. ›So muss sich Malfoy fühlen, wenn er mich niedermacht‹, dachte Harry.

»Du gefällst mir nicht, Miller!« meinte James verächtlich.

»Du mir auch nicht, Potter!« meinte Harry darauf. Seit seinem Besuch in Snapes Denkarium konnte Harry den fünfzehnjährigen James nicht leiden. Hätte er nicht von Sirius und Lupin versichert bekommen, dass er sich geändert hätte, würde er kaum glauben, dass dies wirklich sein Vater sei. Hermine zog an Harrys Ärmel.

»Komm, Harry, lass uns gehen. James ist...naja, ...« drängelte Hermine.

»Und wer bist du? Etwa Millers Freundin? Muss mal Evans fragen, vielleicht kennt die dich!«

»James, schau mal, wer da ist...« meinte Sirius, » _Schniefelus_! Lass uns gehen, mal sehen, wo er seine Nase jetzt wieder hineinsteckt!«

»Wir sehen uns noch, Miller!« rief James ihn zu, als er mit den anderen Marauders aus der Eingangshalle ging.

»Werden wir ja sehen...« murmelte Harry vor sich hin, als er mit Hermine in Richtung Bibliothek gezogen wurde.

»Bitte, Harry, erinnere mich bitte das nächste Mal, wenn Snape dich anschreit, ihm das gerade eben Geschehene zu erzählen. Ihr seid wirklich zu unterschiedlich, du und dein Vater.«

»Mein Vater...Schlimmer, als ich es vorher gewusst hatte. Lupin erzählte mir, sie waren fünfzehn und alle etwas verrückt gewesen...Doch schau dir Sirius an, der würde sich mit genauso duellieren, so wie in dieser Zeit.«

In der Bibliothek angekommen, suchten sich Hermine und Harry einen Tisch ganz weit hinten. Dann durchforsteten sie Bücher über Zeitreisen. Nachdem jeder so um die zwanzig Bücher durchgesehen hatte, beließen sie die Sache und wollten sich einen Platz außerhalb der Bibliothek suchen, wo sie ungesört sind. Da dies sich als unmöglich herrausstellte, gingen sie wieder in die Bibliothek. Harry hatte seine Brille, die er für die Platzsuche absetzte, wieder aufgesetzt.

»Vielleicht«, begann er, »sollten wir Dumbledore fragen...«

»HARRY JAMES POTTER, HAST DU ÜBER DIE FOLGEN VON ZEITREISEN DENN NICHTS GELER –« Hermine brach ab.

Am Ende des Ganges stand Lily Evans und starrte die beiden an.

Als nächstes musterte Lily die Bücher, die Harry und Hermine sich bereitgelegt hatten, um weiter zu recherchieren. _Du sagst deinen fünfzehnjährigen Eltern Guten Tag – Was dann? Ein Buch über die Folgen von Zeitreisen_ las sie.

»Du bist James Sohn, stimmts? Aus der Zukunft, oder?«

Hermine schaute Harry fragend an. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass Liliy es gehört hatte. Doch sie hätte nicht so schreien sollen.

»Ja.«, antwortete Harry knapp.

»Ich kann alles erklären, es war ein Unfall, dass wir hier gelandet sind...« versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

»Keine Angst«, meinte Lily gelassen, »Geht zu Dumbledore. Er wird euch bestimmmt helfen.«

»Erzähl es bitte keinem...wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass ...«, flehte Harry.

»Ich erzähle nichts ... beantworte mir bloß eine Frage: Wer ist dann deine Mutter?« fragte Lily.

Harry zögerte, warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese antwortete dann auch auf Lilys Frage. »Also, da Dumbledore, bestimmt euer Gedächtnis verändern wird ... Du bist es.«

Lily war erstaunt, doch nicht so überrascht, wie Harry es gedacht hat.

»Soll eben sein...«, seufzte Lily.

Harry wollte sich noch etwas rausreden. »Also ... James wird noch vernünftiger ... und die meisten in der Zukunft meinen sowieso, dass ich nicht wie mein Vater bin.«

Als sie am Wasserspeier, der das Büro von Dumbledore bewacht, ankamen, flüsterte Lily ihnen noch das Passwort ins Ohr: »Kanarienkremschnitte ist es. James hat es herausgefunden. Dumbledore würde es bestimmt nicht ändern, glaub nicht, dass er weiß, dass James es weiß.« Dann ging Lily den Gang entlang, dem sie gekommen waren.

Harry sagte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier setzte sich samt einer Treppe in Bewegung, der Zugang wurde frei. Oben angekommen klopfte Harry an die Tür des Büros von Dumbledore. Als sie hineingeufen wurden, stellten sie sich erst einmal mit ihren richtigen Namen vor und erzählten Dumbledore alles. Dieser hörte geduldig zu, bis er beiden an der Stelle unterbrach, als Lily gerade die Wahrheit herausfand.

»Da muss ich wohl mit einem Gedächtniszauber ran ... Im Moment weiß ich aber nicht, wie ich euch helfen kann. Bleibt solange unter euren Decknamen hier. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass eure Persönlichen Sachen in diese Zeit kommen. Fühlt euch wie in eure Zeit; ich werde so schnell wie möglich einen weg finden, die Sache rückgängig zu machen. Und –« Er drehte sich um und betrachtete das Potrait von Phineas Nigelus, der verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. »Ich werde Potter und Black gleich nachsitzen lassen, dass die einfach mein Passwort verbreiten!« Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von Harry und Hermine. Die beiden gingen (da es schon Abend geworden war) in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

»Hoffentlich bekommt Dumbledore das noch vor den Sommerferien hin ... denn die Sommerferien würde ich bei meinem Vater nicht überleben!« jammerte Harry.

»Ach Harry, er bekommt das schon hin! Wir können, nein, _müssen_ auch etwas tun, schließlich schreiben wir die Prüfungen nicht mit und da können wir in der Zeit in der Bibliothek etwas brauchbares suchen!« meinte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

»He, Miller, was redest du da mit Evans?« donnerte James zu Harry, als dieser sich gerade mit Hermine und Lily über den Unterrichtsstoff in den Prüfungen im Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors unterhielt.

»Nichts, was dich interessieren sollte, Potter!« entgegnete Lily, »wir unterhalten uns nur über die O.W.L.s!«

»Oh, Miller versteckt sich hinter den Mädels ... heute Nacht ändert sich das, da sind keine Mädchen im Schlafsaal«, grinste James, »Mal sehen, ob du den nächsten Morgen noch erlebst!« Dann ging James mit den anderen Marauders Richting Jungenschlafsaal.

»Der ist nur eifersüchtig auf dich, Harry, weil du so gut mit Lily auskommst«, meinte Hermine. »Der ist total in dich verschossen, Lily!«

»Ich weiß. Ich gehe trotzdem nicht mit ihm aus!« meckerte Lily.

»Was schreibt ihr denn morgen für eine O.W.L.-Prüfung?« fragte Harry.

»Zaubertränke. Mal sehen, ob James und Sirius das überleben!«

»Wieso das?«

»Naja, Zaubertränke ist Snapes Lieblingsfach, deshalb mögen es die zwei nicht. Und wie James und Sirius Snape leiden können, wisst ihr ja, oder?

»Jaah...deswegen kann mich Snape nicht leiden«, grummelte Harry.

»Wieso?« fragte Lily, »Du kennste Snape in deiner Zeit?«

»Ähm ... ja ...« Harry blickte zu Hermine. Die antwortete mit einem ›Die-Geschichte-ist-sowieso-schon-schon-verändert,-erzähl´s-ihr-ruhig‹-Blick. »Also, Snape ist unser Zaubertranklehrer ... Naja, er mag mich nicht besonders und seitdem ich etwas in den Okklumentikstunden, die ich bei ihm hatte, etwas in seinen Gedanken sah, was ich eigentlich nicht sehen sollte, hasst er mich noch mehr ...« Harry erzählte weiterhin auch das, was er im Denkarium und auch einmal das, was er in Snapes Gedanken sah, als es ihm glückte, den _Legilemis_-Zauber abzuwehren.

»Dass seine Kindheit so schlimm war, wusste ich nicht .. Und dir ging es genauso, sagst du? Sind wir denn keine guten Eltern?« meinte Lily.

Harry hatte zu viel gesagt. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich Lily sagen, dass sie in ein paar Jahren stirbt. Zum Glück mischte sich Hermine ein.

»Also so schlimm ist Zaubertränke jetzt gar nicht gewesen. Harry hat er immer ignoriert. Und mich ignoriert er auch, aber das liegt daran, dass ich muggelstämmig bin.«

»So weit geht Snape?«

»So schlimm ist es auch nicht. Ich habe trotzdem gute Noten in Zaubertränke; nur Harry, der ist kurz vorm Durchfallen...«

»Vielleicht sollte Harry mal Nachhilfe nehmen. Unser Zaubertrankprofessor ist ganz in Ordnung. Falls ihr länger da bleiben müsst, ...«

»Zumindest bin ich froh, dass Harry Snape noch nicht angreift...«, meinte Hermine.

»Ich hab meine O.W.L.-Prüfung ganz gut hinbekommen!« verteidigte sich Harry.

Die Marauders lernten ein Stück weiter weg von den dreien. James´ Schnatz flog durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er Harry zum dritten Mal kurz vor den Augen vorbeiflog und er erschrak, schaute Harry dem Flug des Schnatzes zu. Er griff in die Luft und er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. James entging das nicht. Er fühlte sich in seinem Sucherstolz verletzt.

»He, Miller, der gehört mir!« rief James und verlangte den Schnatz.

»Du bist gut, Harry«, sagte Lily mit einem Augenzwinkern. »Vielleicht sogar besser als James!«

Es kam zu Harry hingelaufen. »Was hast du für einen Besen?« fragte er. Damit traf er eine er Fragen, die Harry befürchtete. Er konnte James ja unmöglich sagen, dass er einen Feuerblitz besitzt. Was hatte Dumbledore sich da ausgedacht? Harry rannte in den Jungenschlafsaal hoch, von den er dachte, es wäre der von James. Zum Glück war es der Gleiche, den auch Harry und seine Freunde hatten. James folgte ihm. Harry fand tatsächlich seinen Koffer mit seinem Sachen vor. Ein Besen, der zwar aussah, wie der Harrys, lag auf dem Koffer. Es war aber kein Feuerblitz. Auf den Besen stand mit goldenen Lettern: _Feuerschweif_ _10_. Harry wusste, dass dieser Besen eine Art Vorgänger vom Feuerblitz war, bloß dass dieser nicht so viele Anti-Fluch-Zauber besaß.

»Was? Ein Feuerschweif 10? Ich fass es nicht!« staunte James.

»Was dagegen, Potter? Bist wohl neidisch?« meinte Harry darauf.

»Ich? – Nein, kein bisschen! Wie wär´s, wollen wir morgen mal auf´m Feld ´n bisschen spielen?« fragte James.

»Plötzlich bist du nett. Mir egal, ein bisschen Quidditch kann nie schaden« grinste Harry. Endlich konnte er wieder spielen. Und er konnte sehen, wie sein Vater wirklich in Quidditch war. Grinsend kamen beide die Treppe hinunter. Harry wollte gerade wieder zurück zu Hermine und Lily, die über Aufzeichnungen von Zaubertränke von Lily saßen, die in einer Handschrift geschrieben waren, die Hermines stark Konkurrenz machte.

»Bin morgen Abend verhindert, Herm. Geh mit James Quidditch spielen«, meinte Harry lässig.

»Harry, wir wollen hier raus und du gehst Quidditch spielen«, bewichtigte ihn Hermine. »OH NEIN!«

»Was ist, Hermine?« fragte Harry.

»Das hier«, sie deutete auf einen Satz in Lilys Aufzeichnungen. »Das habe ich in unserer O.W.L.-Prüfung vergessen!«

»Ihr habt die schon geschrieben?« fragte Lily.

»Ja, aber wir hatten ganz andere Fragen«, antwortete Hermine.

»Stimmt nicht«, meinte Harry. »Die DADA-Prüfung war dieselbe. Muss ich ja wissen ... ihr wisst schon, wegen dem Denkarium.«

»Aber wieso spielst du neuerdings mit _James_ Quidditch?«

»Herm, ich habe seit schon lange kein Quidditch mehr gespielt! Du weißt ja, warum!« motzte Harry. »Außerdem will ich endlich mal wissen, wie gut mein Vater wirklich war, McGonagall hatte in diesen Punkt mir nicht so viel erzählt...«

»McGonagall ist noch Lehrer bei euch?« fragte Lily erstaunt.

»Ja, bei uns ist sie auch erst neununddreißig Jahre«, sagte Harry.

»Erst? Ich habe sie älter geschätzt!« meinte Lily. »Aber, was soll´s, sie ist ´ne gute Lehrerin!«

»Jaah...«, sagte Harry, »schließlich habe ich es ihr zu verdanken, dass ich schon im erstem Jahrgang in die Hausmannschaft gekommen bin!«

»Cool«, bemerkte Lily, »Wenn James das wüsste ...« Lily grinste dabei, denn James hätte zu gerne schon in der ersten Klasse Quidditch gespielt.

Später am Abend ging Harry hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, zog sich um und legte sich in seine Bett, doch James wollte ihn unbedingt noch ein Gespräch aufzwingen.

»He, Miller, ich weiß, dass du noch bist! Komm raus, du bist umzingelt!« rief er. Harry schaute auf die Marauders-Map, die er bei sich hatte. Ein Punkt war mit ›Harry Potter‹ beschriftet, darum lagen vier Punkte, die jeweils mit ›James Potter‹, ›Sirius Black‹, ›Remus Lupin‹ und ›Peter Pettigrew‹ beschriftet. Harry löschte sie, damit sein Vater diese nicht zu Gesicht bekam, und legte sie unters Kissen.

»Komm schon, Miller!« meinte James, dann zählte er bis drei. Auf einmal wurden die Vorhänge aufgezogen. Die Marauders setzten sich auf Harrys Bett.

»Ich bin Remus«, sagte ein deutlich jüngerer Lupin, ohne graue Strähnen.

»Ich heiße Peter«, piepste ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge.

»Ich Sirius«, meinte ein cooler Junge, der Harry gleich die Hand entgegenstreckte.

»Mich kennst du ja schon, ich bin der große –«

»Bleib cool, Mann«, unterbrach ihn Sirius, »Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser kleiner hier – Wie heißt du gleich noch mal?«

»Harry Miller«, murmelte Harry.

»Okay, James, unser kleiner Harry hier soll doch nicht gleich Angst vor dir kriegen!«

»Ich bin nicht klein!« verteidigte sich Harry.

Harry wollte seinen Vater und seinem Freunden gerne erzählen, wer er wirklich war, doch James würde sich dann noch allzu große Hoffnungen machen, dass er vielleicht doch noch vor der siebten (denn ab da gingen sie miteinander) mit Lily auszugehen.

»He, morgen werden wir ja sehen, wie gut du in Quidditch bist«, verkündete James.

»Ich hab den Fang gesehen«, meinte Sirius. »Das war schon _fast_ so gut wie James, und das heißt was!«

»Gehen wir jetzt lieber schlafen?« piepste Peter.

»Ja, Peter hat recht, wir schreiben morgen Zaubertränke«, erinnerte Remus.

»Jaah ... Zaubertränke ... da wird sich Schniefelus ja freuen ...«, meinte Sirius mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

»Da werden wie ihn mal in Ruhe lassen, ist ja sein Lieblingsfach«, sagte James mit einem viel größeren Grinsen als Sirius. Dann ging jeder der Vier in sein Bett. Harry wusste genau, was das ‚in Ruhe lassen' bedeutete.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry zusammen mit den Marauders zum Frühstück.

»Scheinbar haben sie ein neues Mitglied gefunden«, meinte Lily leicht verachtend. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr nicht, dass ihr Sohn mit denen zusammenhing, auch wenn es nur die hoffentlich kurze Zeit war.

Nach den Frühstück gingen Hermine und Harry in die Bibliothek. Schon nach einer Stunde war Harry beim Suchen eines passenden Buches langweilig geworden und schnell fand er aber ein viel Spannenderes über Auroren zu der Zeit von Grindelwald.

»Harry, wir sind hier, um Informationen zu suchen, die uns weiterhelfen, wieder in unserer Zeit zu kommen!« meckerte Hermine.

»Ja, ich weiß, aber endlich habe ich mal Zeit, nach Büchern über Auroren in der Bibliothek zu suchen!«

»Du willst wohl immer noch Auror werden, oder?«

»Was dagegen, Herm?«

»Du weißt doch, was man braucht ... Zaubertränke ...«

»Das hat mir Prof. McGonagall auch gesagt, ich weiß, dass ich Zaubertränke als N.E.W.T-Kurs brauche!«

»Hi!« Lily kam zu den beiden. »Was liest du da, Harry?«

»Ein Buch über Auroren«, antwortete er. »Will mal Auror werden.«

»Hast du dir aber ganz schön was vorgenommen! Achso – bevor ich es vergesse – James will dich sehen.« Lily zwinkerte Harry zu und grinste dabei, als dieser die Bibliothek verließ.

James und die anderen saßen am Baum gingen noch einige Aufzeichnungen von Zaubertränken durch, da sie am Nachmittag die praktische Prüfung hatten.

»He, Harry, komm her!« rief Sirius.

Harry tat wie geheißen und rannte zu der Buche, vorsichtig durch die Aufzeichnungen laufend, die sie auf der Wiese verteilt hatten. Er setzte sich mit an den Baum.

»Wieso warst du nicht zur Prüfung?« fragte Remus. »Ich hab dich nicht gesehen.«

Nun kam schon wieder eine Frage, die, wie Harry eigentlich hoffte, nie gestellt wurde. Sollte er James erzählen, wer er wirklich war? Schließlich war es sein vater und er hatte ein recht, es zu erfahren. Zumindest den ersten Teil, woher Harry kam. Und außerdem musste er James ja nicht sagen, wer seine Mutter ist. Selbst die Vernunftsstimme in seinem Kopf (die schrecklich nach Hermine klang) meinte, er sollte es ihm sagen.

»Ähm ja ...« begann er, »Also ... es fimg damit an, als Hermine diesen Zeitumkehrer wieder in dir Finger bekam. Und nach meinen O.W.L.s - «

»Heißt das, du kommst aus der Zukunft?« bemerkte James, »Cool!«

»Du hast deine O.W.L.s schon hinter dir?« fragte Sirius. »Kannste da uns ein bisschen helfen?«

Harry erstaunte es, dass James und Sirius das so gelassen aufnahmen. Die kommen ja auch Zaubererfamilien, die wussten schon vorher über sowas bescheid. Im gegensatz zu dir ... ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Selbst Remus und Peter nahmen es gelassen auf.

»Also, da war dieser Unfall mit dem Zeitumkehrer«, setzte Harry fort, »und dann sind wir – also Hermine und ich – in dieser Zeit gelandet. Gestern, nach eurer DADA-Prüfung. Ich wusste bereits, was passierte ... wegen Snape gestern ... weil ich mal in ein Denkarium, welches Snape mal benutze, hineinfiel, als ich Okklumentikstunden bei ihm hatte...«

»Mach mal halblang« meinte Sirius. »Schniefelus soll was können? Und woher kennst du ihn in deiner Zukunft?«

»Snape kann Okklumentik ... zumindest sollte ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin das bei ihm lernen. Legilimentik soll er auch können, in Zaubertränke hab ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass er während der Stunde in meinen Gedanken wühlt ... ohne dass ich das merke natürlich ...Einmal musste ich im Unterricht ganz vorn sitzen, er hatte mir mit Veritasserum gedroht, weil er genau wusste, dass ich was zu verheimlichen hatte.«

»Was? Schniefelus gibt Zaubertränke?« staunte James. »Wie hat _der_ denn das geschafft?«

»Weiß ich nicht. Er kann mich wegen dir nicht leiden.« sagte Harry und deutete auf James.

»Wieso das? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Schniefelus dich nicht leiden kann!« verteidigte sich James

»Weil du mein Vater bist -« Scheiße. Jetzt hatte Harry _es_ gesagt. »In ein paar Jahren erst!« fügte er schnell hinzu.

James flippte nicht aus, es war die gleiche Raktion wie bei Lily. »Und wer ist die Mutter?«

Jetzt konnte er auch den Rest der Wahrheit erzählen. Zu spät war es allemal.

»Lily ... Lily Evans ...« stotterte Harry.

»COOL!« meinte James triumphierend. »Sirius, die Wette geht an mich – Lily geht doch mit mir aus!«

»Aber du hast doch Harry gehört – erst in paar Jahren!« sagte Sirius darauf beleidigt.

»Na und! Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude – neben der Schadenfreude natürlich« grinste James.

»Nur eins: Bitte führe dich nicht wie mein Vater auf – schließlich bist du 15, wie ich« bemerkte Harry.

»Klar! – Schaut mal, _Schniefelus_!« sagte James.

»Nur schade, dass es jetzt Mittagessen gibt!«meinte Sirius. »Ich hab nämlich Hunger!«

»Nach der Zaubertrankprüfung ist auch noch Zeit!« erinnerte Remus.

»Ich freu mich schon drauf!« jubelten Sirius und James im Chor. Harry musste leicht grinsen, bei den Verhalten seines Vaters und Paten.

Die Wahrheit war nun gesagt. Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, James nun nichts mehr vorlügen zu müssen. Hermine wird davon nicht begeistert sein meinte eine Stimme im Kopf. Früher oder später hätten sie es sowieso herausgefunden meinte eine andere Stimme im Kopf. Schließlich sind James und Sirius nicht blöd!

Hermine war wirklich nicht begeistert. Aber Lily konnte sie beruhigen.

Am Nachmittag hatte Hermine Harry dazu überredet, wieder in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

»He, Harry!« kam James in den Gang, wo die beiden über einen Berg von Büchern brüteten, um etwas brauchbares für ihr Problem zu suchen. »Weiß du, was ich gehört habe?«

»Nein, was denn?« fragte Harry.

Er setzte sich zu den zweien an den Tisch.

»Also, Snape soll in der Prüfung der Trank explodiert sein. Hat aber ne zweite Chance bekommen ... Er kannte den Prüfer!«

»Toll. _Toll_! TOLL! Und wieso hab ich keine bekommen?«

»Weil du sie nicht verhauen konntest, Harry! Erinnere dich an die Frage mit den Vielsafttrank! Und selbst Ron hatte sie nicht verhauen!« ermutigte ihn Hermine.

»Der braucht ja Zaubertränke auch nicht als N.E.W.T.-Kurs wie ich« schimpfte Harry.

»Wieso brauchst du Zaubertränke in den N.E.W.T.s?« fragte James

»Weil ich Auror werden will« meinte Harry. »Wie lief es eigentlich bei dir James?«

»Gut ... Wie, du willst Auror werden? Das ist doch total schwer! Achso – kommst du jetzt Quidditch spielen?«

»Klar! Tschau, Herm, bis heute Abend!«

Harry ging mit James hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um seinen Besen zu holen. Als sie auf den Quidditchfeld ankamen, standen da schon sechs Andere, scheinbar die Hausmannschaft von Gryfindor von damals.

»Also, das sind Zack Milton, Michael Phillips und Janice Green, unsere Jäger. Rachel Jones, unsere Hüterin und Ann King und Martin Montgomery, unsere Treiber. Leute, das ist Harry Miller, ein Austauschschüler von einer anderen englischen Schule.« erklärte James.

»Hi!« sagten die anderen im Chor.

»Und was soll der hier, James?« fragte Zack.

»Er hatte den Schnatz -«

»...den du gestohlen hattest, James« meinte Rachel.

»Ja ...- den hatte er gefangen als dieser im Gemeinschaftsraum oben herumschwirrte. Hat einfach, die Hand hochgehalten und ihn gefangen. Super Reflexe ...«

»...nur, dass deine besser sind, James, oder?« meinte Janice, »wie immer der alte Angeber!«

»Na klar!« meinte James lässig.

»Wow, ein _Feuerschweif_ _10_? Cool, hätt ich nie gedacht, dass sich einer den leisten kann!« staunte Michael, »Mal sehen, was er kann!«

Michael öffnete eine Kiste und ließ den Schnatz frei.

»Mal etwas anderes als O.W.L.-Prüfungen!« meinte James. »Harry, mal sehen, wie schnell du den Schnatz fängst! Achso, Rachel, woher hast du den neuen Schnatz?«

»Das ist der Ersatz! Prof. McGonagall wird wütend sein, wenn du ihn bis Schuljahresende nicht zurückgibst!« schimpfte Rachel.

»Werd ich schon machen« grinste James. »Also, Harry, wir spielen gegeneinander. Übrigens – Tricks sind erlaubt!«

Dann gingen acht Besen in die Lüfte. Harry schaute den andern etwas zu, so wie er es vom Training her schon gewohnt war. Dann drehte er ein paar Runden, für ihn war es ein tolles Gefühl, endlich wieder mal Quidditch zu spielen. Er sah, wie James ihn verfolgte. Plötzlich ging Harry ganz schnell in die Senkrechte und steuerte auf den Boden zu. James folgte ihn. Wenige Zentimeter vorm Boden zog Harry seinen Besen hoch, es war wie bei seinem alten Nimbus 2000. James schlug auf seinen Besen hart auf dem Boden auf. Harry ging runter zu James.

»Hättest wohl keine Tricks erlauben sollen« grinste Harry.

»Glaubst wohl, so ein Wronski-Bluff würde mich gleich umbringen? Oder schlimmer – zum Aufgeben zwingen?« meinte James total ernst. »Lasst uns weitermachen!«

Sie erhoben sich wieder in die Lüfte. Wenig später erblickte Harry den Schnatz über dem Kopf der Hüterin der Mannschaft. Er flog ihn direkt hinterher, James folgte Harry. Die beiden waren gleich auf und schnappten nach den Schnatz. Es geschah das, was zumindest die anderen im Team verblüffte – Beide hielten je einen Flügel des Schnatzes in der Hand, der goldene Ball zappelte zwischen den beiden.

»Wow!« meinte Michael. »Ihr seid praktisch gleich gut!«

James und Harry grinsten sich lediglich an. Denn sie wussten genau, warum Harry so gut spielte.

»Super gespielt« meinte Rachel zu allen gewandt, »Ich hoffe, die Prüfungen werden euch nicht so sehr mitnehmen. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem schöne Ferien. Trainiert ein bisschen, denn die anderen Teams bekommen neue Spieler nächstes Jahr. Zum Glück bleiben wir so, wie wir sind.«

Harry dachte immer, Oliver Wood hätte langweiligere Reden geschwungen. Zumindest hoffte er, wenn er im sechsten Jahr ist, wieder spielen zu dürfen.

»He Harry! Du bist gut« meinte James.

»Schließlich liegt´s bei mir auch im Blut« grinste Harry. »Meinte auch Prof McGonagall ... in meiner Zeit.«

»Cool, seit wann spielst du Quidditch?« fragte James.

»Als ich meine erste Flugstunde hatte, da war ein fieser Schüler, der hat einem Freund von mir ein Erinnermich geklaut...«

»Ein Erinnermich? Peter, wieso hast du noch keins?« fragte James Peter, der gerade mit den anderen Marauders dazugekommen war. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie in Richtung Große Halle.

»Also hat er dieses Erinnermich geklaut und was dann?« fragte Sirius.

»Er ist dann in die Luft, und Madam Hooch hat gesagt, dass wir nicht fliegen durften, sonst fliegen wir aus der Schule!«

»Und du bist doch nicht umsonst der Sohn von James, wenn dir das nicht egal wäre und du bist gleich auf deinen Besen gestiegen, oder?« meinte Sirius.

»Klar, ich wollte den Typen nicht das Erinnermich überlassen! Also, ich hab das Teil gefangen, als der Typ es weggeworfen hatte. Irgendwie hat McGonagall das gesehen...«

»...und du dachtest, jetzt wäre es aus mit Hogwarts, oder?« bemerkte Remus.

»Ja, aber zum Glück, kann man sagen, bin ich der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert geworden« beendete Harry seine Erzählung. Inzwischen haben sie sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors gesetzt.

»Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, in der ersten schon Sucher zu sein! Sirius´ Mutter hätte ich dafür verkauft!« meinte James.

»Wieso meine Mutter? Ich glaube, für die bekommst du nicht viel! Verkauf doch deine eigene Mutter« wetterte Sirius.

»Meine Mutter verkauf ich nicht ... Außerdem willst du deine sowieso loswerden und da hätte ich sie ja - «

»Ach, halt die Klappe James.«

»Harry, wie geht´s?« kam Hermine und setzte sich mit Lily gegenüber von Harry.

»Müssen wir hier sitzen, Hermine?« flüsterte Lily ihr ins Ohr.

»Keine Angst, wir gehen gleich wieder« flüsterte Hermine zurück. »Also, Harry, wir haben etwas gefunden, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich zeig´s dir heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum« beendete sie schnell, da Lily drängelte und die beiden setzten sich ein Stück weg von Harry und den Marauders.

»Sag mal, heißt das, dass du nicht wieder zurückkannst?« fragte James. »Das wäre cool!«

»Nein, wäre es nicht! Das würde die Zukunft total verändern, vielleicht werde ich nie geboren, vielleicht ...«

»Sei mal ruhig, Harry, ja?« meinte Sirius. » Du hörst dich schon so an wie die Evans!«

»Bitte Harry, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf« sagte James, »bitte werde wie ich und nicht wie die Evans! Mit so einem Sohn wäre ich nicht einverstanden!«

»Ja« grinste Harry, »wird ich versuchen. Glaub aber nicht, dass Snape das do begrüßen würde, er ist schon fro, dass ich nicht ganz so wie du bin.«

»So schlimm ist James doch gar nicht, stimmt Remus?« meinte Sirius.

»Mmh ... ja, du hast Recht, James ist ein ganz lieber« grinste Remus zurück.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Erstmal Wochenende« gähnte Jame, als Harry ihnen bei der Vorbereitung der Astronomieprüfung am Montag half.

»Also, wieso lernen wir heute?« fragte Remus.

»Wieso nicht? Wir müssen nun mal...« meinte Peter.

»Na, wir haben doch das Wochenende vor uns und da könnte eine kleine Partie Schach nicht schlecht sein.« meinte Remus.

»Remus, geht´s die gut?« fragte James und fühlte Remus auf die Stirn. »Nein, Fieber hast du nicht ... Was es wohl dann ist...?«

»Geh mal zu Madam Pomfrey, vielleicht gibt´s ja ein Mittel dagegen« empfahl James.

»Ich finde, Remus hat Recht« entgegnete Harry, »Wenn man das Wochenende vor sich hat, kann man Freitagabend auch mal ausruhen!«

Mit einem Schlag waren plötzlich alle Aufzeichnungen von Astronomie verschwunden und ein Zauberschachbrett aufgebaut.

»Harry, kannst du Zauberschach?« fragte Remus.

»Na klar, was denkst du?« antwortete Harry, »Lass uns spielen!«

Gerade, als Harrys Dame einen Springer von Remus plattmachte, kam Hermine zu den Marauders an den Tisch. Sie schaute auf das Schachbrett.

»Harry, dieses barbarische Spiel - «

»...werde ich die schon austreiben, stimmts Herm? Lass mir doch den Spaß« meinte Harry cool.

»Nein, werde ich nicht« sagte Hermine. »Ich muss aber mit dir reden.«

»Wie kommen nicht zurück, hä? He – das war mein Springer!«

»Nein, das ist es nicht, Harry. Es ist bloß so, dass, wenn du dich zu sehr mit ihnen anfreundest, wirst du dann ein kleines Problem haben, wenn wir zurück sind.«

»Aber – Remus, willst mich wohl besiegen? Turm nach E-4! – können wir das nicht später ausdiskutieren? – Schach Matt!«

Harry besiegte Remus im Zauberschach, ein seltenes Ereignis, dass Harry überhaupt mal gewinnt, liegt aber auch daran, dass er auch selten mal nicht gegen Ron spielt.

Hermine ging beleidigt zurück zu Lily und den anderen Mädchen, die im Gegensatz zu den Marauders lieber für die O.W.L.s lernten.

»Sag mal, Herm« fragte Harry in der Bibliothek am nächsten Tag, während James und Co. ihre theoretische Astronomieprüfung schrieben, »kommen wir jemals zurück?«

»Vermisst wohl Cho?« fragte Hermine lächelnd.

»Nein« grummelte Harry. »Ich meine nur, die anderen werden uns vermissen und sich Sorgen machen...«

»Harry, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal die Bücher lesen würdest, wüsstest du, dass wir genau zu der Zeit wieder auftauchen würden, bei der wir verschwunden sind.«

»Aber was, wenn was schiefgeht, und wir eine Woche später auftauchen?«

»Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen! Du kennst dich eben nicht mit sowas aus. Wir sind für Ron nur wenige Sekunden weg!«

»Aber die Zeit vergeht jetzt doch auch!«

»Ja, aber sobald wir wieder da sind, wird das Geschehene für Ron und die anderen nie passieren!«

»Hast ja Recht. – He James, wie war´s?«

James kam gerade von der Prüfung, zusammen mit Peter, Remus und Sirius.

»He, Harry, kommst du mit raus?« fragte Sirius.

»Klar!« anwortete Harry. »Tschau, Herm, bis später! – Solange wir hier sind, will ich etwas Spaß haben« fügte er leise hinzu.

Draußen setzten sich die Marauders und Harry an einem _(DEN)_ Baum. James schaute diesmal nicht zu den Mädchen, die sich an den See saßen und sich die Füße kühlten, sondern einigen anderen, die sich im Schatten einer Eiche unterhielten. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen las die _Hexenwoche_ und diskutierte gleichzeitig mit den anderen über die Themen dieser Ausgabe.

»Mir ist langweilig« gähnte James. »Erst heute Nacht wieder Prüfung. Hast du vielleicht ne Ahnung, wo ich Drachenklauenpulver herkriege?«

»Mike Jabber aus der sechsten soll welches haben« meinte Sirius.

»Da müsst ihr aber aufpassen« begann Harry, «bei uns wollten die schon getrockneten Doxy-Mist als Drachenklauenpulver verkaufen. Aber ich kenn einen Trank, der ist ganz leicht. Man muss nicht mal was klauen.« Harry erinnerte sich an die Sache mit den Vielsaft-Trank.

»Iiieh ... Doxy-Mist! Aber was braucht man für den Trank?« fragte James.

»Naja ... Kürbissaft. Und den muss man zwei Tage stehen lassen und dann Traubenzucker hinzufügen. Aber statt Traubenzucker Drachenklauenpulver, dann wirkt es noch mehr!« erzählte Harry.

»Und woher weißt du das?« fragte Remus.

»Naja, als ich in der Bibliothek ein Buch für unser kleines Problem suchte, bin ich auf eins mit dem Titel _Zauberhafte Prüfungen – Kleine Zauber für die O.W.L. und N.E.W.T._ gestoßen. Ich blätterte ein wenig darin, und kopierte einiges mit einem Kopierzauber ... Hoffentlich hat es Hermine nicht gemerkt...«

»Wo – ist – das – Buch?« fragte Sirius eilig.

»Madam Pince hat es beschlagnahmt ... aber die Kopien sind oben« antwortete Harry.

»Schaut mal, wer da ist, Freunde...« meinte Sirius mit einem merkwürdigen, schmeichelhaften Ton, der nichts Gutes ahnen ließ, »Schnielelus...!«

Snape lief gerade über die Wiese zum Schloss – mit aber der bewussten Gefahr für ihn. James und Sirius gingen auf ihn zu.

»Hi, Schniefelus!« sagte James cool.

»Oh – Potter und Black« zischelte Snape. »_Schön_ euch zu sehen.«

James zückte seinen Zauberstab.

»Harry – Schau zu und lerne!« rief Sirius Harry zu. Harry wollte nicht hinschauen – nicht, wenn Snape so niedergemacht wurde.

»FURUNKULUS!« schrie Snape. Der Fluch verfehlte James nur knapp, er traf stattdessen einen kleinen, rothaarigen Jungen.

»STUPOR!« schrie James und Snape fiel sofort nach hinten und blieb reglos liegen. Plötzlich tauchte Lily auf. »Oh, Evans!« Er murmelte etwas und Snape erhob sich unfreiwillig in die Lüfte. »Wie geht´s?«

»Mir ist schlecht! Echt peinlich, wie du dich immer auführen musst, nur damit dich die anderen mögen!« meinte sie abfällig.

»Mir doch egal. Außer – du willst mit mir ausgehen,« (Er ließ Snape ein paarmal in der Luft kreisen.) »dann lass ich den ollen Schniefelus in Ruhe!« Harry wusste natürlich, dass James Snape nicht in Ruhe ließ, aber das war ihm egal. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, dass Snape so gedemütigt wurde.

»EXPELIARMUS!« schrie Harry, er richtete den Zauberstab auf James. Diesen flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand und Snape fiel zu Boden. Er sah Hermine die Wiese herunterlaufen.

»Nett euch kennengelernt zu haben! Tschüss!« rief Harry den Marauders zu.

Sirius war ganz schon verdutzt. »Wieso ...?«

»Herm, schnell weg hier!« schrie Harry, als er in Richtung von Hermine rannte.

»Steig auf« Hermine hatte ‚Harrys' _Feuerschweif_ _10_ in der Hand. Harry setzte sich verdutzt hinter Hermine auf den Besen.

»_tempus_ _futurum_!« rief Hermine.

»Wo sind sie?« fragte James. »Wie konnte er mir nur den Spaß rauben? Er – er – also Harry – er hat mich überrumpelt! – Wie konnte er das tun?«

»Weil er im Gegensatz zu dir ein wenig Vernunft besitzt, James Potter« meckerte Lily. »Schade, dass er nicht mehr gesehn hat, was für ein Loser bist.«

»He, Schniefelus! Das kriegst du noch richtig ab!« schrie der beleidigte James zu Snape.

»Das glaubst auch nur du, Potter« meinte Snape mit verächtlicher Stimme. Etwas Triumph hörte man raus, denn der so tolle James Potter wurde gerade so schwer getroffen – ein Freudenfest für Snape.

»Komm erst mal runter, Mann« versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen. »Essen wir erstmal Mittag.«

Plötzlich zog an Harry alles mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vorbei. Das, was er sah, waren unendlich lange Streifen in allen Farben.

Wenige Sekunden später landeten sie mit einem harten Schlag auf steinernen Boden.

»Harry .. wo sind wir?« fragte Hermine. Der Besen war verschwunden.

»Ich weiß es nicht ... schau mal, da ist Ron!«

»Wo wart ihr beide?« fragte Ron. »Ich suche euch seit zehn Minuten!«

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte...« grinste Harry. »Wie hast du herausgefunden, wie wir zurückkommen, Herm?«

»Es stand in einem Roman, den ich zwischendurch gelesen hatte. Der hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Und Dumbledore muss sich ja was dabei gedacht haben, Harry einen Besen zu geben« erzählte Hermine.

»Wo wart ihr?« drängelte Ron.

Sie erzählten von ihren Erlebnissen in der Vergangenheit. Am Ende fragte Ron: »Lupin ist so mies in Zaberschach? Wenn wir im Sommer mal Zeit haben, werde ich das mal überprüfen!«

Am nächsten Tag sollte es wieder nach Hause gehen. Harry hievte gerade seinen Koffer in eine der Kutschen (alles war an seiner Stelle – außer der Feuerblitz, der liegt noch im Kerker) und wollte sich gerade hineinsetzen. Ron und Hermine waren bereits vorgegangen, da sie Vertrauensschüler waren. Harry wollte eine Kutsche für sich alleine, da er noch mal über die Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit nachdenken wollte. Da kam jemand, den Harry als letztes erwartet hätte – Snape. Harry wollte die Tür zuschlagen, damit sich der Thestral in Bewegung setzte.

»Danke, Potter« meinte er und die Kutsche fuhr los.

Harry war verwirrt. Hatte Snape sich da gerade bedankt? Er drehte sich noch einmal um. Snape war verschwunden. Wieso tat er das? Doch nicht wegen ...?

Später im Zug, als Hermine und Ron sich zu Harry ins Abteil gesetzt hatten, erzählte Harry von der Begebenheit mit Snape.

»Das kann ich dir erklären« sagte Hermine, »Dumbledore erzählte es mir. Er hatte damals ihnen nicht das Gedächtnis gelöscht...«

»Das heißt, Snape hat mir dafür gedankt, dass ich ihn damals ... sozusagen ... James vom Hals geschafft habe?«

»Genau, Harry. Und du hast deinen Eltern einen Grund gegeben, sich in der siebten zusammen zureißen und sich ineinander zu verlieben.«

»Also bin ich dran Schuld, dass ich existiere?«

THE END


End file.
